Revenge Of The Death Dealer
by ReaperXV
Summary: Vampires that is apart of an old socity have a prolem that is new but has plague them from their begining of the vampire age. Vampire has been hunted since the record history had began.Now they have to put with a new hunter.Please please Read and Reveiw..
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge of the Death Dealer**

One night all the death dealers and elder vampires were at a party except one named Shadow, who was basically a night outer going to rock n roll concerts and parties at some other places, and also street races as well. Well back at the fortress all the elders and death dealers were just having a ball but what they didn't know was a special forces counter tactics group called the bloodpack was going to strike the death dealers home and their clan, because this was basically a war between all clans. Well the bloodpack made their way up the hill and there they were waiting by the glass and behind the walls, one of them I guess the leader of the pack seen one of the elders getting up on the stage and making a speech. The leader gives the one two three count and when one of the elders was about to make a speech, then suddenly the bloodpack busts through the windows and the bloodpack are just killing everyone they see, some of the death dealers tried to make it too the weapons locker but they just couldn't get there in time because the bloodpack had got there first. Well by the time the bloodpack got done killing every one, they all left on a boat leading down to a beach.

Well later that night the death dealer named Shadow who wasn't at the party that turned into a bloodbath or a bloody massacre, came home and found every one dead. Shadow was very pissed off, then he looked around to see if any one was alive. He found two people who were barely alive which were his two sisters, Selene and Erika. Kraven was no where to be found? He also found his best friend and trainer in the weapons room with no more than six shots in the gut, he told Shadow who had attacked the house and then he just died. Shadow was so furious that he just grabbed all his weapons and ammo and other stuff and went and got on his bike and road like a bat out of hell.

Shadow went on the road to three major cities where the bloodpack members were located. The cities were LA, New York, and Miami.

The first place Shadow went was LA, when he got started to basically just to get these dickhead bastards attention. Shadow decided to crash some parties where these bloodsuckers had fun at and take them down one by one. First he went to there rave parties and blood baths and since there were so many of them he decided to take them all down instead. Shadow went to about 6 rave parties, 3 blood baths, 3 drug deals and other stuff. The first three parties were rave ones, they were pretty easy all because there were only 6 bloodpack members. The second three rave parties were just a bonus but a vampire named Raze showed up with a bunch of his bodies to try to kill Shadow! Big Mistake! Shadow killed all of them except Raze but he did tell him that death is coming for revenge, after that Shadow just let him go. Well the bloodbaths were pretty easy because there were so many bloodsuckers at the blood shower that one human didn't know what the hell he got himself into, so Shadow did save his ass, but Shadow did kill some of the bloodpack members there too, so Shadow killed them and the next thing you know Raze comes back wanting to kick Shadows ass again after Shadow beat his ass once, this guy does not learn too well because Shadow just put him through a wall and staked him up against one but did not kill him instead he just lit up his life by fire and just left. The drug deals were a little bit easy but Shadow had to use what was in the clip or in the barrel. The first one Shadow used a M4 w/ silencer, the second one he used a 30-06 auto rifle. The last one he did up close and personal with out them even noticing. First Shadow kills the guy delivering the drugs, then puts a bomb in it, then delivers it and goes off and all you can see is Shadow pressing a button and a big boom in the distance. By the time the clan leaders could do anything, Shadow had already hit them pretty damn good and hard, so Shadow was making them pay for what they did to his clan and his family. The clan leaders didn't know who was doing the killing at the parties, bloodbaths and drug deals so I guess they want to know? Well they will know soon but not to soon. Now these bastards want some payback. Well they are going to get some payback and pain behind it from the death dealer named Shadow. Bloodsuckers!

Well that's The End For Now. See Next Chapter Part 2.

3

Written by James Renfroe

©August, 2005


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge of the Death Dealer Part 2 

Well back to the story.

Raze was burnt to a crisp, the Vampire Leaders are wondering what the hell is going on and Shadow is just having himself a revenge of the lifetime. Well after Raze was sent to the morgue he had escaped and went on a neck sucking spree. The Vampire Leaders were trying to figure out who is doing all these killings and basically they just didn't know who was doing it. Meanwhile Shadow was just riding around and taking out bloodpack members by the numbers. Then Shadow went to a blood bank because he was thirsty I guess and when Shadow went there he saw a bloodpack truck sitting right beside the bank. So he went in and found six bloodpack members there. They saw Shadow and froze dead in their tracks and Shadow just smiled and chopped them down with a silenced uzi and then got some packs of blood and left the blood bank. But before he left, he had one more member to kill and that was the guy in the truck. So Shadow just got in the back of the truck and the guy in the driver's seat just turned around and saw Shadow and tried to pull his gun out and Shadow just shoots him, then blew the truck up and left.

Well back at the place where the Vampire Leaders were, they called 2 men. Their names were Kraven and Alcard. They went in the room and sat down and the leader was talking to them and Alcard was just sitting there like he didn't give a shit. Kraven was actually listening and then Alcard just gets up and talks to every body and after he got done one of the Elder leaders says "Is there any new business?" (This is just a way of telling you to kiss my ass.) Alcard just looks at him like he's going to kill him and just walks off and Kraven goes with him.

Well back with Shadow, he's just sitting around drinking blood packs and chilling out when suddenly he sees a cop car go to a blood bank and a cop goes in. Well Shadow finishes his blood drink and when the cop comes out Shadow just follows him to some sort of vampire strip club I guess. The cop went in and so did Shadow. A bouncer confronted Shadow. Shadow just took his glasses off and smiled and all you saw was the bouncer's ass hitting the ground. Shadow went in being stared at by several vampires and he was just walking and when he got a little bit closer, the cop saw Shadow and started running to the kitchen and Shadow just followed him and when Shadow got there the cop was aiming his gun at Shadow and then fired. Shadow just dodged all the bullets and just kicked the cop's ass, and then Shadow just whispered something into his ear and punched him across the kitchen.

Now Shadow was just a little bit curious of what was behind the fridge, Shadow opened it up and just looked and went down the stairs, and when Shadow got to the bottom he smelled something really bad and he was right, it was a fat ass vampire named Pearl. While Pearl was whining like a baby, Alcard was having a party at his building. The cop who just got kind of whooped by Shadow showed up at Alcards party and he was just talking about this guy and Alcard was just getting annoyed. Then he just tore the cop's throat out and pushed him into the water. Shadow was just torturing Pearl and then Alcard just showed up on the computer screen and saw Shadow and said, "Shadow. I hear you been looking for me. Im flattered." Shadow says, "GET OVER IT!" Alcard replies, "Oh and just so you know, Kraven has joined forces with me." Then Alcard looks at Pearl and says "Pearl. You are so SCREWED!" Then Alcard just hangs up. Shadow is just laughing his ass off and then looks at Pearl with a death stare and walks to Pearl and asks "What is that on the screen?" And then says, "You don't mind if I take it do you?" And pearl is just getting pissed off and Shadow just throws a steak in his heart and just walks right out of the building like nothing happened. Now Shadow knows who turned on his own clan? Kraven was one of the Death Dealer Leaders. Shadow was not going to make Kraven pay. Shadow was going to kill Kraven for what he did to his clan, and the best part was Shadow new where Kraven was going to be. And that place was New York City.

So Shadow was on the road, riding like a bat out of hell. He probably knew who he was going to run into besides Kraven. Raze would definitely be there. Shadow says to him self "Kraven will pay with his life

See Next Chapter Part 3

Written by James Renfroe

©August, 2005


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge Of The Death Dealer Part 3 

Back to the story.

Shadow was riding furiously on the road and Kraven was scared to death of seeing him. So he called ahead to a vampire biker bar and one of the guys's at the bar answered the phone and said, "Who is this?" And the guy on the other end said, "It's me, Kraven."So Kraven told the guy who was gonna go past his bar and the guy said, "Not a problem," and just hung up. He told his guy's to get on there bikes and get ready for someone that was gonna go past the bar.

Shadow was on the road when he past the bar. He knew something was up but he just went on. He did notice that a bunch of vampire bikers were following him and they were riding just as hard as Shadow was. So Shadow leads them into a small canyon called "Dead Man's End." So they go in and all they see is Shadows bike. They get off their bikes and start looking. Now there are only sixty of them and then suddenly they start to drop like flies. Now Shadow only wants to save ammo for his next challenge but right now he's having a little bit of fun. At first there were sixty now there's twelve and all they see is there brothers lying dead on the ground and now they actually meet Shadow up close and personal. They start to surround him and Shadow just has this death grin on his face like "You guy's just Screwed yourselves over." And they all just attack him in all directions. Shadow just kills eleven of them and lets one guy sort of get away. Not. The one guy gets on his bike and tries to get away but sees Shadow on the road as well, and he just stops. He already knows what Shadow can do and is scared shitless of the guy. The guy is just looking at Shadow with fear and just rebbs up his bike and Shadow sort of just looks at him funny, "Like you are so stupid." The guy just lets off of the clutch and is just hauling ass at Shadow and Shadow just pulls out a 44-magnum revolver and aims and shoots the gas tank. And all you can see is the bikers ass just shitting in the wind. When he falls back down, Shadow just walks up to him and puts him out of his misery. Now when Shadow starts to drive off he hears a ringing and sees that the guy had a cell phone. Shadow answers it, notices its Kraven and tells him your guy is dead. Kraven is happy and just dancing around and carrying on and not knowing it is Shadow on the other line and says, "Why don't you come to my building in New York and party with me?" The guy on the other end says "Sure." Kraven says, "See you later."

Now Shadow is just saying "Kraven is as dumb as he looks." And just rides through the night and through the day. When he gets to New York, he calls up Kraven and Kraven picks up the Phone and says, "Who's this?" The guy on the other end says, "This is the guy from the bar." Kraven is just so excited that he doesn't know who it really is and says "Be at the building at 6:30 p.m." Shadow asks which building and Kraven says, "It's the tallest building in New York and its got a K on it. You can't miss it." Shadow says, "Ok, see you tonight."

Well, Shadow waits till 5:00 p.m. to go to Kravens party and kill him. Well 5:00 clock rolls around and Shadow gets ready and hops on his bike and rides over there. Shadow gets to the building and before he goes in he sees Raze walk out of the building and drive off. Now is Shadow's chance to get in, so he shape shifts himself into that one biker he killed and goes in and asks where Kravens office is, and the guy at the desk says, "Top floor, take the elevator." So Shadow takes the elevator up to the top floor. And the guy at the desk calls ahead to tell Kraven, that the biker is here and he is coming up. Now Kraven is just making drinks for him and the biker, which is Shadow in disguise.

Back in the elevator Shadow changes back into himself and when he gets to the top floor he knocks on Kraven's door and Kraven tells him to come in and he does. Kraven has two drinks in his hands and Shadow just shoots him in the legs and he drops the drinks and starts crawling to his desk and he sees Shadow and is like, "How did you survive those bikers?" Shadow tells him and Kraven is just so scared and surprised, he just's begs Shadow for mercy and Shadow is like, "I don't think so." So Shadow aims at Kraven and says "This is for my two sisters… this is for my best friend… and this for me and my clan, you son of a bitch!" It took three shots, but those were revenge shots and after that Shadow just jumped out of the building and got on his bike and said, "Now its Alcard's turn to die." And Shadow just rides off into the night.

See Next Chapter Part 4

3

Written by James Renfroe

©August, 2005


End file.
